Por Cierto, Te Quiero
by Pretty.lil'.Loser
Summary: Translates to "By the way, I love you" The story follows Carlos' life as he goes through what every other teenager goes through. Partying, Drugs, and sex. He's in love with his best friend James, who moved away when they were 15 but came back two years later. How will Carlos react when James returns? A Jarlos fic. Slash. Rated M for a reason! first chapter is a prologue. :3 plz R
1. Childish Acts

** Hello there. I'd like to thank you for giving this story a chance and reading it. ^-^ Let me start by saying that this is a Slash fic . . . which means boy on boy relationships. If you don't like, hit the freakin' back button right now. You have been warned. :3 Well this story is rated M for Mature because of the themes in this story. There will be real intimate moments, drug use, drinking, language, and partying. (: So please enjoy the first chapter and let me know what you guys think in the reviews, please and thank you. :D Oh yeah, I got the title when I translated the phrase 'By the way, I love you' into Spanish, because the story will be in Carlos' point of view. I apologize if the phrase is incorrect or anything. . **

**BTW: I do not own Big Time Rush, although I wish I did. .u. **

** Here are some things to help you better understand the writing style I'm using. **

_Italics: I'm going to use Italics for flashback moments in the story. I'll also be using it for thoughts the characters might have, although if they're thinking I'll add quotation marks. Or these actually: '…'_

**Bold: **Before and after each chapter there'll be an author note. During the chapter **Bold** text will be used for emphasizing a word or raising their voice when speaking.

** Ok, without further ado . . . let's move on to the story.**

**Por cierto, te quiero:** (By the way, I love you)

A Jarlos Fic.

**Chapter One: **Childish Acts

**Carlos' P.O.V.**

My phone vibrated as I was reading the novel "Bless me Ultima". A smile came to my face as I found myself full of hope that the text message was from James. I closed my book and rolled to my stomach as I reached for my phone. My smile grew larger when the screen grew bright and I read that the sender was indeed James. It was kind of embarrassing how much I liked my best friend; I was like a school girl crushing on the hottest guy in school. In my mind, James **was** the hottest boy I knew.

I opened the text and found myself getting nervous as I read it. "Meet me at the tree house 10 sharp! – James" '_Oh my god, why would James want me to meet him at his tree house late at night?!' _I caught myself thinking, I could feel my cheeks getting hot probably from blushing at the thoughts going through my mind. I shook the thoughts out of my head as I hit the "reply" button and typed my response "Alrighty, see you there! – Carlos"

I closed my phone and looked over to the clock, 9:03 p.m. '_I still have time. . ._' I thought as I opened my book and started reading from where I had left off.

My mom came and told my it's lights off time at around 9:55 p.m. I rushed her out because it was close to ten and I didn't want to keep James waiting. I'm thirteen years old already, but my mom insists that I be asleep by ten. "A growing boy needs his sleep" she always says. Once I was sure she was a good distance away from my door I pulled my phone out from under my pillow and sent James a text message. "Sorry, going to be running a bit late. Waiting for parents to go to sleep. – Carlos" I sighed as I lay in my bed, impatient, waiting for the noise on the other side of the door to quiet down. The phone vibrated and I quickly picked it up and opened the message, "It's koo. Same here, maybe 10:30 is a better time? – James" I smiled and replied, "sounds good – Carlos"

The noise in the house quieted down and now's the time for me to make my escape. I slid my shoes on, they were old hand me down's that once belonged to my father, and tip-toed to the window. I, quietly, opened the window and jumped out. Luckily my house is only one story, and not two stories like the other houses around the neighborhood.

I ran down the street and sure enough I reached James' house with the quickness. I could see nothing but darkness through the windows. I smiled and ran towards the tree house when I noticed a feint light coming from inside the tree house. James' family was rich and had a pretty big back yard. I had to avoid tripping over the many lawn ornaments they had lying around. I stopped to catch my breath as I reached the tree. I took a deep breath as I started climbing up the planks of wood we used for a ladder to get up to the tree house. '_Here I come James!'_

I stepped onto the tree house's porch, James' tree house was so big and nice it had a porch and door. Taking a deep breath, preparing myself for what was to come, I knocked and opened the door. "Hey Jame-oh . . ."

A rush disappointment came flowing through me as I saw Jett Stetson sitting next to an old school oil lamp. I closed the door behind me as I took a seat a distance away from Jett. "Heh, nice to see you too jumping bean." He muttered as the awkward silence began.

Jett was James' next door neighbor, whom was also rich, who disliked me with a passion. He gave me the nickname "Jumping Bean" because I was always the hyper and active kid, that and I was a latino. Mexicans were usually called "Beans" or "beaners" by the stuck up rich people. I, personally, would prefer to be called an illegal immigrant rather than bean or beaner. It seemed less insulting.

"James called you too J.B.?" Jett asked. J.B. was Jett's short term for Jumping Bean.

"H-He-" I cleared my throat, "He texted me actually."

"Cool . . ." The awkward silence continued.

My excitement came back as I heard footsteps on the porch. I could feel myself jumping inside when James walked in through the door. He flashed a smile as he closed the door behind him, "Hey guys," I could feel my heart racing. I don't know what it was about his smile but every time he shined his pearly whites, I could feel my knees get weak.

"Hey James," Jett began. "So why did you call me here in the middle of the night?" There he goes again, completely ignoring me as if I wasn't here.

James took a seat between us and did his signature hair flip. "I asked you guys to come here because . . . I got something."

I raised an eyebrow as James spoke. What could he have gotten a hold that was so important it couldn't wait until school tomorrow? "What is it?" Jett asked as he took a bite out of a candy bar, tossing one over to James.

James caught the candy bar and nodded a 'thank you' to Jett. He noticed that Jett only brought one bar for himself and James. Jett shrugged when James pointed to me with his eyes, "What? Didn't think jumping bean was going to be here."

James sighed and snapped the bar in half and gave me one half. "Here, Carlitos" he said as I took the bar from his hand. "Thanks," James was such a gentlemen, he was really the **perfect** guy.

"No problem," he said, winking at me. I smiled like an idiot but tried to cover it by taking a bite out of the chocolate.

"Can we move on already?!" I could see the annoyance on Jett's face.

James shook his head, as if he had forgotten why he called the meeting in the first place. "Boys I got a hold of . . ." He smiled as he looked at Jett then glanced over to me, "my brother's porn stash!" Right there was when James pulled out a playboy magazine and slapped it onto the floor. He crossed his arms over his chest and nodded like a champ, he never looked any hotter.

"Whoa," was all Jett had to say.

I shook my head, "W-wait, he won't notice this is missing?"

James chuckled, "Haha, no way man. He has over a dozen of these, I doubt he's going to notice one magazine missing."

"Sweet dude!" Jett said as he started to flip through the magazine. James and I scooted closer to be able to see the pictures as well.

It grew silent as Jett flipped through the pages, crickets being the only thing we heard in the background. What happened next caught me by surprise. Jett started palming the bulge in his shorts and looked over to us. "This magazine is getting me horny. How about you guys?"

I didn't know how to respond. Luckily James answered for the both us, "You bet it is. Isn't it great Carlos?"

"Y-yeah, . . . it's awesome," I said, obviously a lie.

Jett placed the magazine on the floor and leaned his back against the bean bag chair he was sitting in. He pulled his dick out and started rubbing it slowly. James looked just as surprised as I did by Jett's actions. Jett smirked, "What? I'm horny, and we're all boys here right?"

It was quiet for a bit, Jett continued to rub his cock as he stared at the magazine. I could see James leaning back in his seat and as I looked over to him he was unbuttoning his pants. Palming the bulge that was in his boxers, he looked over to me and smiled. "We can all keep a secret, right?"

I gulped and nodded as James pulled his cock out and started jerking it off. I couldn't help but stare at James' package as he continued stroking it. He smiled and raised an eyebrow, "Well come on. Aren't you horny too?"

"O-of course," I snapped back into reality and leaned back as I unzipped my pants. I was horny, but it wasn't from the magazine. It was the image of James stroking his cock that was getting me aroused, but they didn't have to know that. I pulled my cock out from underneath my boxers and started stroking it.

We were jacking off together, James, Jett, and I. And jacking off never felt more good. I'd be lying if I didn't say Jett jacking off wasn't a distraction either. He had a pretty big dick for his age. Nothing, however, can compete with the image of James jacking off with ecstasy in his expression. I started jerking it faster when I stared into James' turned on face.

"Ah-oh my-" Jett began as he twitched in his seat. "I, I'm going to- ahhh!" Jett clenched onto the seat and his toes bent as he came onto his shirt. "Oh my g-o-d!" Jett moaned as he tilted his head back. I can see James was getting close to cumming as well, his expression was getting more and more hotter as he moaned.

"I-I'm going to cu-cum-" James blurted out as he threw his head back onto the bean bag. His cock shot the cum out, some landing on his chest and some on the floor, and he twitched in ecstasy as he continued to rub his cock.

I could feel my breaths getting harder as I rubbed my man parts. Something came over me as I saw James cumming. The look on his face was too much, I couldn't hold back. I got up from my seat and got to my knees in front of James. "Carlos what are yo- oh my!" I moved his hand and placed my lips on the tip of his cock and slurped the cum that remained.

"Oh my god, Carlos-" James moaned as I took his cock into my mouth. One hand was still jerking my man meat, as my free hand made its way up and started messing with his testicles. The moaning James did made me harder, as I started sucking harder. "Ca-Carlos Ahh- Oh my- that feels so good,"

I could feel Jett's eyes on us as I sucked James off. "H-hey J.B.," I pulled my mouth out of James' cock and glanced over to Jett, my free hand rubbing James' goods. The snotty rich boy pointed at his cock with his eyes as a smile came across his face, "I want to know what a blow job feels like as well."

I wasn't Jett's biggest fan, but who could say no to his cock. Right then, I was sure that I was gay and into Penis.

I sucked Jett off a bit before I felt trembles throughout my body. I pulled away and laid down as I tugged at my cock, "I think I'm going to-" I couldn't finish my sentence because I came at that moment. I moaned as I felt my man juice oozing out from the tip of my dick.

Moments later, I arose from the floor and rushed to put my underwear and pants back on. Jett and James did the same. I had sucked my first cock tonight, well two if you want to get technical, and I was glad James didn't stop me.

Ten minutes later Jett arose from his seat, trying to wipe the cum stain from his shirt. "Well this was fun," James got up, "It was," and they both made their way towards the door.

I rolled my eyes as I remembered their rule. "Last one up blows out the lantern." They opened the door as I crawled over to the lantern, but something on the floor caught my attention. "You coming Carlos?" James asked, peeking from the door. I looked back and smiled, "Y-yeah, be right there." I wiped the sticky white cum from the floor and slurped it from my finger as I blew the lantern out. Tonight was one of the best nights of my life.

** Well I think from now on I might write in third person point of view because . . . this was pretty hard. X.o I kept making mistakes and had to re write most of it. xD There's probably still mistakes in this chapter. ._. Meh, whatever. Sorry if there's any that I missed. xD And just to clear things up, Carlos, James, and Jett are 13 in this chapter. In later chapters they'll be 17. Just to clear it up. (: Logan and Kendall will be coming into the story later. :b I want to continue this story if it's good. If it isn't it'll probably just be a one-shot. ._. Well please review guys, it's the best thing to receive here. :D**


	2. Logan

** Well I decided to update this story with the quickness. :3 I decided to keep writing in first person point of view because I started the story off with 1****st**** person p.o.v. Might as well continue it 1****st**** person. :b Just to let you all know . . . this chapter is very intimate and is pretty much a huge sex scene between Logan and Carlos. So yeah . . . fair warning. xD The chapter starts off four years after the first one. James had moved away and hasn't moved back yet. So you guys won't be too lost. :b Carlos and Logan are 17 now. Well without further ado . . . let the chapter begin! :D**

**Chapter two: **Logan

I winced as Logan slipped a finger into my hole. It felt painful yet satisfying at the same time. Logan Mitchell was a boy that moved into town a few months back. He was pretty cute, and luckily for me he liked me enough to fulfill my desires. I clenched on the bed sheets as Logan slipped in another one of his fingers. "Ahh~" I moaned as he started thrusting them in and out.

"You like that Carlos?" He asked as he continued to thrust his fingers in and out of my hole. His free hand made its way to my cock as he slowly started rubbing it. Logan knew what he was doing.

I nodded, as that was the only response I could give him, as I bit the sheets underneath me. Logan pulled his fingers out, much to my disappointment, and got up to his knees. He slapped my ass cheeks and I let out a quiet moan. "Come on little slut, tell me you want it."

I turned my head to face him, but my face was quickly shoved back onto the bed. "I want it Logan~ G-give it to me,"

Logan smirked as he massaged my ass cheeks before spreading them out. "What are you doing Loga-Ahh!" I moaned as I felt something wet on my hole. It was Logan's tongue. He slipped his tongue in and out and licked around my prostate. It felt so good and wet I had to wrap my hand around my cock and start jerking it.

Logan slurped as he pulled away from my ass. I turned my head, "Wh-why did you stop Logan?" I panted.

Logan laid down and gave me a smirk as he licked his lips. He pointed down to his cock as he winked, "Come suck me off little slut," I couldn't help but smile as I crawled over to Logan. I started by sucking on his balls as I jacked him off. The soft moans he was making was turning me on. I had to hear more, so I fondled his balls as I licked the sides of his cock from bottom to top. When I got to the top I puckered my lips and sucked on the tip softly as I glanced up to Logan. His eyes were shut and he looked like he was enjoying my work.

"Oooh Carlos . . . Ahh-Suck it baby," Logan moaned as he threw his head back. I smiled, with Logan's cock in my mouth, and slowly moved down his shaft. Logan moaned louder as I started bobbing my head up and down, taking his full length in my mouth. Luckily for me, and him, I knew how to deep throat. I stopped every now and then to suck on his balls; couldn't forget about his boys now.

I stopped when Logan pulled his cock away from my mouth. He tilted my head up and smacked his lips into mine. His tongue begged for entrance into my mouth. And eventually, after moments of passionate lip action, his tongue slipped into my mouth. Our tongues twirled around each other as he wrapped a hand around my dick. He started going up and down my length as moans escaped from my lips. He pulled away and smiled, licking the saliva from around his lips, and started jacking me off faster. "Sorry Carlos, I was close and didn't want to cum yet. . . forgive me?"

I nodded and kissed his lips to shut him up. He didn't seem to mind as he fell back onto the bed. I was on top of him as we made out passionately. He continued to jack me off but soon stopped as he placed his hands on my waist. I felt his cock against mine. Our hard ons rubbing against each other as I started motioning back and forth.

He broke away from our kissing and opened the drawer by his bedside. I glanced over to see a condom in his hand. He was about to open it as I grabbed it with my mouth. He looked at me with curiosity as shook my head no, with the condom wrapper in between my teeth. I smiled as I switched positions. My face was in front of his cock, and vice versa, as I shook my waist. My hard cock shook to match the motion of my waist as I grabbed a hold of his throbbing member.

A big smile came to his face as he now understood what I meant. I slipped my mouth onto his cock and started sucking. Logan let out a mix of a laugh and moan, "Oo-ooh Carlos~" He smiled as he slipped my hard cock into his mouth. We both started slowly. When I noticed him beginning to suck faster, I sucked harder to match his speed.

We sucked each other off for a while when he suddenly pulled me away from his cock. He was breathing heavy now when he smiled at me, with sweat all over his body. I was glad I was able to make him sweat so much. "Enough" He started as his kissed me on the lips. "I want to fuck you now Carlos . . ."

The seriousness in his voice was so hot. I nodded in agreement as I ripped open the condom wrapper and pulled the rubber out. A smile came across my face, "Want to see a trick Logan?" He raised an eyebrow as I placed the condom into my mouth. My mouth made its way to his dick and slipped the condom over it. I used my tongue to roll it over the tip and looked up to see an impressed look on Logan's face. I smirked as I rolled the condom down his shaft.

His cock was now wrapped in rubber as he reached over to the counter for a bottle of lubrication. He squeezed a good amount onto his dick as he grabbed my hand. He gave me the sexiest smile as he guided my hand to his cock. "Feel that? Do you want this inside of you Carlos?" He asked, in a sultry voice, as he guided my hand up and down his shaft. I gulped and could only nod as he chuckled. "Good,"

He rubbed some lube around my hole as we got ready to fuck. I got on my hands and knees as I felt the tip of his cock at my entrance. He placed his hands on my shoulders as he bent over to whisper in my ear, "Are you ready?"

"Y-yeah," I responded as I braced myself for the pain/pleasure.

He slowly slid his cock into my ass and I let out a loud moan, "Ahh!" He slowly slid it back out, then thrusted it back in. He paced himself as he thrusted in and out. Logan slapped my ass, which caused me to let out a scream/moan, "My god Carlos, your ass is so tight. It feels so, ahh-, good."

He continued to fuck me, picking up his pace, as I bit my lip to the pleasure I was feeling from my behind. "Ahh-" "Ooh-" Ah~"

Logan suddenly stopped, much to my disappointment, and laid down on his back. He was breathing heavily as he pulled me towards him. "Ride me Carlos," he instructed as he spread his legs wide.

I got on top and moved his cock so it could be below my hole. I took a deep breath as I slowly took his length in. "Aha-ahh~" Logan moaned as his full length was inside of me. I winced at the slight pain as I started to bounce up and down on his cock. My back was towards him, so I couldn't see his face. But by the moaning he was doing I could imagine his expression was full of ecstasy. "Ahh, C-carlos!"

Logan picked up his knees and my back fell backwards. I was now against his chest as he started fucking me. "L-logan! Ah-mmhmm~" My moans were cut off when Logan smacked his lips against mine. This was so hot, I could feel myself about to cum. He continued to fuck me, fast and hard, as our tongues wrestled with each other. He started jacking me off, matching the speed in which he was fucking me.

I broke away from the kiss and winced at the sensation flowing through my body, "Oh my go-Logan I'm going t-to cum . . ." He started sucking on my neck, his dick still ramming my ass, as he smiled.

"Cum for me Carlos,"

I couldn't hold it in anymore. I threw my head back as I came, "Ahhh-!" My hot semen landed all over my chest as Logan rubbed me dry. My body shivered in pleasure as Logan wiped the cum from my chest and licked it from his fingers. "Mmm, tasty~"

He continued to fuck me before he suddenly pulled out. He slipped from under me, now I was under him, as he pulled the condom out. "I'm gonna-" He rubbed his cock in a fast pace as ecstasy rushed to his face. "Ahh-! C-carlos~" Logan moaned as cum shot out of his cock and landed on me. He let out a sexy chuckle as cum continued to spurt all over me. "Ahaha- Ahh~ Oh my god!"

His cum was all over my chest, neck, and some even landed on my face. I couldn't help but smile when he threw himself on top of me; our chests sticky with cum.

Logan snuggled his head onto my shoulder as he wrapped his arms around me, "Ahh, th-that was . . . great Carlos." I got comfortable as we laid on his bed. It was late at night, and luckily for us his mother had the night shift. Logan rested his chin on my shoulder and smiled, "You're good at this . . ."

I smiled and shrugged, "I try,"

"And you succeed."

We ended up falling asleep in each other's arms since we were both tired from the passionate fuck session we just had.

The annoying sound of buzzing woke me up. I could see brightness shining through the window curtains and I suddenly remembered it was a school night last night. I tried to get up, but suddenly remembered that Logan was on top of me. I sighed in annoyance but looked at the time and saw that I still had an hour and a half before the bus came. I hit the snooze button and snuggled closer to Logan. He moved in his sleep, but hugged me tighter, as I drifted off back to sleep.

_I took a deep breath as I jumped into the cold water of the pool. James, Jett, and Aaron (James' older brother) laughed as I screamed "cooold!" when I resurfaced. James snuck up behind me as I shivered in the water and dunked my head in. I gasped for air when my head made it back to the surface. I glared at James, as he put his hands up in a defensive position, and started swimming towards him. "Oh you're dead now Diamond!"_

_ "Oh I'm so scared!" James teased as he swam in another direction. The Diamonds were having a pool party in their backyard and James had invited me and Jett. The only thing better than hanging out with James, was hanging with his family. They were like my second family. _

_ I managed to corner James and pounced up, "Gotcha'!" He let out a playful scream as I landed on top of him. We laughed together, but it got serious when James placed his hands on my waist. We maintained eye contact before Jett hit me in the back of the head with a inflatable beach ball. Our connection broke as James glared at Jett and started after him. Luckily Mrs. Diamond and Aaron were preoccupied grilling burgers to notice our moment._

_ After we ate some burgers, Jett's parents called him to come home. James and I were the only ones who remained in the pool now. Aaron and Mrs. Diamond went inside because they were done swimming, and James and I started playing 'Marco Polo'. I was it, so I had to close my eyes and spin in the pool and try to tag James with the sound of his voice being the only thing guiding me. I sighed and shook my head, with my eyes closed as I started swimming. "Marco!"_

_ "Polo!" James sounded like he was on the other side of the pool._

_ I turned and started swimming in the direction I thought I heard his voice coming from. "Marco!" I awaited for his response. _

_ "Polo!" He sounded closer now._

_ I raised an eyebrow as I stopped in my tracks. Sounded like James wanted to get caught, "Marco!"_

_ It was silent. _

_ "Marco!"_

_ Suddenly I felt like he was right next to me. "Polo . . ." he whispered into my ear, confirming he was indeed next to me. I felt my face getting hot as a blush came over me. I peeked an eye open and there he was. James Diamond was smiling at me, his face a few inches from mine. James grabbed my waist and pulled me in closer. I could feel his hard on rubbing against my leg. _

_ James smirked as he pulled away and swam towards the steps of the pool. He stepped out, and there I could see a bulge in his shorts. My jaw dropped as he grabbed a towel and slowly dried himself off. I gulped and started to feel my shorts tighten up. _

_ James opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. Only a loud buzzing noise._

I opened my eyes and found myself back in Logan's room. We were both still naked and smelled like last night's love making. I sighed in disappointed when I realized all of that was just a dream. I glanced down and noticed I had a hard on. Logan mumbled something as he lifted his head. He smiled as he rubbed his head, "Good morning Carlos,"

I returned the smile, "Morning Logan . . ." I felt something poking me on my leg and realized Logan also had morning wood. I rested my head on his shoulder as he yawned. "H-hey Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I have some breakfast?"

Logan looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "What did you have in mind?"

"Maybe some sausage?"

A huge smile came to Logan's face as he caught on to what I meant. "Oh Carlos you dirty dog~!"

We wrestled naked in bed before I got my morning serving of Logan cock.

**Well that's the end of chapter two . . . hoped you guys liked it. :D What did y'all think of it? :3 Lots of sex . . . I know. :b Well please R&R guys. :D **


	3. School Daze

** Hello again guys. :'D I'm back with another update. I'm stumped on exactly how I should update my other story. I already had a draft, but recycled it because I didn't really like the way it turned out. X.x Well this chapter will continue from where the last one finished. . . And without further ado, let's get started. C:**

**Chapter Three: **School Daze

"Ahh-! I'm gonna' cu-ahh~ Fuuuck~!"

Logan cummed into my mouth as I was sucking him off, his cum filling up my mouth. I slurped it up and swallowed. He threw his head back onto his pillow as his hot semen went down my throat. It felt really good knowing I can make someone feel such pleasure. I crawled up and laid beside Logan. He wrapped an arm around me and tugged me in closer as we turned the television on.

The news was on, and boy was it boring. Logan and I seemed to have forgotten that it was a school day as we laid there, naked, watching the news. When glancing at the clock, Logan must've realized that we had wasted time just laying there. He quickly shot up from his bed and turned to me, "We got to shower before school." He opened his dresser and grabbed a couple of towels. Making his way to the bathroom I stared at his ass. Boy he had a cute bubble butt. Logan turned around and noticed me staring. A smile came across his face as he pulled me off of bed. "Come on baby, you're joining me in the shower."

Luckily he had his own personal washroom in his bedroom. It beat having to walk out of his room and across the hall to get to the public guest washroom. I couldn't help but smile as he led me to the shower, hand in hand. As we walked in, my jaw dropped at the sight of his beautiful bathroom. I wish mine would've been as nice. His walls were painted a nice shade of blue, his tiles were neatly cleaned as if he hand scrubbed them, and he had a nice carpet lying on the floor.

"My mom likes to keep the whole house clean," Logan said as he turned the water on. He must've noticed my amazed expression and knew what I was thinking. He walked over to the medicine cabinet and grabbed two toothbrushes. Handing me one, he turned the sink faucet on and spread some toothpaste onto his toothbrush, "One for you babe," I raised an eyebrow at his choice of words. So I was his "babe" now?

"So Logan," I began as I applied toothpaste onto my brush.

"Hmm?" He replied as he brushed his teeth.

"I didn't know I was your 'babe'," I smiled at the thought as I began to brush my teeth.

The steam coming from the shower began to cover the mirror. Not only that but it also began to make it a bit hot in here. Logan gurgled water and spit it into the sink. Placing his hands onto the sink and leaning in towards me, he smiled. "I'd love it if you became my babe Carlos."

Rolling my eyes, I smiled and gave him a wink. "Is babe another word for fuck buddy?"

Logan let out a chuckle as he got closer to me, I could feel his cock on my ass, and wrapped his arms around my waist. "No silly, for boyfriend."

My face began to get hot as I began to blush. Logan had such a charm I didn't expect. He was so different at school, seemed innocent and friendly. Not that I was complaining because this side of Logan was just . . . hot! I rinsed my mouth and spitted before turning to face him, "Alright, I'll be your boyfriend."

The cutest smile came to Logan's face as he kissed me on the lips, "Ooh minty,"

"Under one condition though," Logan's face dropped and I couldn't help but smile. "You have to get down on your knees and beg," He looked at me with a _'Are you serious?'_ face and I burst into a fit a giggles. He frowned and crossed his arms.

"Very funny," Right then I felt a hand spanking my ass, and a huge grin on Logan's face. "Don't make me punish you now,"

"Who are you Christian Grey?"

"No I'm Logan Mitchell, and I'm fifty shades darker than Mr. Grey. Now get your ass in the shower," Logan said playfully as he made his way to the steamy shower. What an ass on that boy.

Shortly after he was in, I joined him. We wrestled for dominance in the small enclosed space, and he eventually one. He always did. I let the hot water hit me in the face as Logan rubbed my body. I could feel myself getting hard again, and by the poking sensation I felt behind me . . . so was he.

He turned me around so that we were facing each other and handed me a soap sponge. Raising my eyebrow as I took the sponge from Logan, he revealed he had one in his other hand also. He began rubbing my shoulders with the body wash covered bath sponge and smiled, "Wash me Carlos,"

Knowing that I now had a boyfriend kept me smiling. He knew exactly how to touch me too. Logan was perfect in every single way. He was sweet, knew how to keep me entertained, hot, and his big cock was a plus. The thoughts fluttered in my head as I began to scrub him. We scrubbed every inch of each other's bodies as we slowed down near our cocks. I bit my lip as I threw the sponge down and wrapped my hand around his dick and began rubbing up and down.

"I prefer to hand wash this," A smirk came across my face as I felt his cock getting hard.

Logan flashed a smile as he grasped my ass cheeks, "And I like to hand wash these," he said as he slapped and pinched my ass.

His muscular arms rubbing against me felt awesome, but as I got harder he broke away. I shot him a confused look and disappointed look. I was enjoying our rub down. He shook his head as he applied shampoo onto his hands. "I'd love to continue Carlos, but we have to get to school. Remember?" Suddenly remembering we had school killed the mood. I pouted and crossed my arms as he rubbed my hair with the shampoo. "Aww, come on. Don't get mad Carlos," A sarcastic playful tone was in his voice.

I couldn't keep the mad face going because he was just too cute. I dropped my arms and smiled, "Fine," He was massaging my scalp before I poured a handful of shampoo onto my palms and began shampooing his head. We gazed into each other's eyes as we rubbed our heads with shampoo.

Moments later, we rinsed our hair and hopped out of the shower. Logan handed me a towel as he dried himself off. I felt that even the towel had nice fabric to it. Logan's lifestyle was so nice compared to mine.

After dressing up, Logan loaning me clothes for the day, we exited the house and walked towards his car. Logan smiled as he opened the passenger door for me and motioned his hand so I can enter. What a gentlemen. After taking my seat, he closed the door and ran across to get into the driver's seat.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."

Logan started his car and turned the XM radio on. I put my seatbelt on as we prepared to take off to school. The thing was, we didn't get going like I thought we would. I looked at Logan, only to see a huge smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes, "Don't tell me you want to have sex in the car?"

He let out a laugh as he shook his head no, "No, no, no Carlos. I was kind of hoping to . . . wake n' bake."

I raised an eyebrow, "Bake? You want to bake something before we get going, really Logan?"

"It's cute how clueless you are Carlos," He playfully elbowed me before reaching into the glove compartment. "I'm going to get baked," He pulled out a little box and in it was a rolled up joint of marijuana.

My jaw dropped. I didn't expect that at all. Logan grabbed my chin and moved my head so I'd face him, "Want to join me babe?"

"Uhm," I hesitated to answer. I'd never been high before, and maybe my first time could be with Logan. I smiled and nodded yes, "sure, I'm down." He kissed my lips as he grabbed a lighter from the cup holder.

He sparked the joint up and puffed. He did it a couple of times before handing the joint to me. "Here," he said with a rather funny voice. He held his breath to try and hold the smoke in, but when he spoke I couldn't help but chuckle a bit. I took a deep breath before taking a hit from the joint. I made a disgusted face before coughing, letting all the smoke blow out. Logan laughed and ended up choking out on the smoke. I smacked Logan and handed the joint back to him, "Shut up Logan, this is my first time smoking!"

"Seriously?"

Now I was kind of embarrassed that I agreed to smoke without even knowing how to take a hit. Logan adjusted in his seat, so he was facing me, and began to explain. "It's not so hard babe. You take a hit, inhaling slowly, and keep the smoke in your lungs for as long as you can hold it. Trust me; it'll be worth it when you feel the high."

Logan took another hit before handing me the joint again. I sighed as I tried to take another hit. I inhaled and tried to hold it in, but ended up choking out. Another failed attempt. I shook my head and held the joint out so Logan could grab it, "It's no use Logan I-"

I was cut off when his lips met mine. I inhaled and felt the smoke coming into my mouth from his. I was able to hold the smoke in this time because I was calmed by his sudden kiss. Logan pulled away and smiled, "There, is that better?"

I had a dumb smile on my face as I held the smoke in. He took that as a 'yeah' and took another hit from the joint. I exhaled and smoke escaped my lungs. He handed me the marijuana again and I took a big hit. It didn't make me choke out this time and I was beginning to feel a bit weird. Was this how being 'high' felt like?

I didn't notice, but twenty whole minutes had passed since we started smoking. We were really late for first period, but who cared? Logan and I were watching Shane Dawson on Youtube, and I was laughing my ass off. I mean, he was funny before . . . but he's so much funnier when you were high. I felt tears coming to my eyes as we watched him dressed as Shanaynay and giving Shane crap.

"Oh my god Logan I can't believe I never done this stuff before. It's a good feeling, and makes everything f-funnier ahaha!" I couldn't finish my sentence because I burst into a fit of laughter.

Logan laughed so hard it was silent. He glanced at his wrist watch before jolting up in his seat. He looked rather scared and sudden paranoia came rushing in. I looked at him with a scared expression and gulped, "Wh-what is it Logan?!"

"C-carlos . . . it's nine,"

"So?"

"We're late for first period,"

We stared at each other in silence before laughing together. "I-is that i-it?!"

I grabbed my stomach as it grumbled and licked my lips. They were really dry for some reason, and the thoughts of food made me hungry. Logan suddenly put the car in reverse and we pulled out of his driveway. His car was parked behind his house, so that was why we were able to smoke.

"Where are we going Logan?"

"I don't know about you Carlos, but I'm hungry. Let's go get something to eat, we're already late anyways."

I nodded in agreement as we drove away. Logan pulled his phone out and dialed a number. I stayed quiet as he placed the phone beside his ear. "Hey what are you doing?" He scratched his nose as the person on the other line spoke. "Oh really, so you aren't in school either?" Logan smiled, and his low eyes made him look even sexier than usual. Or maybe I was just high. "Meet us at IHOP? Who's 'us'?" Logan glanced over to me and smirked, "It's a surprise"

He hung up the phone as we stopped at a streetlight and changed the XM radio station. "Who was that on the phone?"

The car started moving again when the lights turned green. He shifted gears, his car being a manual, and smiled. "It's my friend Camille, you may know her from drama class."

I thought back to drama class. That's where I first met Logan, and thinking about it now . . . Camille was very serious when it came to her acting. Logan and Camille seemed very close during class. I even thought they were together, but that wasn't the case.

I stayed quiet, zoning out on my thoughts of Camille, as we pulled into the IHOP parking lot. Logan parked the car and pulled up the emergency brake lever. I was gazing into the distance, still feeling the high, as a knock on Logan's window startled me back to reality. Logan opened the door and there was Camille, peeking through the open door. "Hey Logan! Oh, hey Carlo-WAIT! Wait a minute! A-are you two hanging out . . . or something more?"

Logan laughed as he patted her on the head, "It's only been a couple of hours," He glanced over to me and wrapped his fingers around mine, "but we are together."

Camille squealed in excitement as she stomped her feet on the ground. She hugged Logan and kissed him on the cheeks, "Oh my god Logan, about time! Was scared that you'd never find someone . . . and Carlos is quite the cutie."

I rubbed the back of my neck as a blush came over my face, "Th-thanks Camille,"

Camille sniffed inside the car and frowned, "You guys are high aren't y'all?"

We tried to stay serious and pull of as being sober, but we couldn't keep a straight face and ended up laughing. "Guilty,"

The brunette girl rolled her eyes as she began digging through her purse. She handed us a bottle of eye drops and some hand sanitizer. "You two stink, and you're eyes are redder than-"

"The devil's dick?" Logan finished for her.

We all laughed simultaneously as Logan and I put the eye drops on. Camille seemed to be prepared for stuff like this, so I assumed she smoked as well. My theory was confirmed when Logan and I exited his car and walked over to the IHOP entrance. Camille skipped forward and looked back at us, "Let's go munch out guys, I got a bad case of the munchies."

So we ate breakfast at a local IHOP and forgot about school. As I ate my pancakes I seen a rather large U-haul moving truck at the stop light near the restaurant. Camille saw it as well and rolled her eyes, "Looks like another rich family's moving into the neighborhood. No offense Logan,"

I would've ignored the huge moving truck, but something caught my attention. The black SUV behind the U-haul looked rather familiar. At first I quickly glanced at it, but took a second look when I thought I recognized a familiar diamond sticker on the side window of the SUV. My food dropped from my fork as I stared, jaw dropped, "James?"

**So that's the end of the third chapter guys. **** Remember, they're seventeen now. xD So Carlos thinks the black SUV belongs to the Diamond family he knew a few years ago, and he's excited that James possibly might be back. But there's a problem . . . he's with Logan now. I see a love triangle coming in future chapters . . . ;D Might introduce Kendall into the story soon, but not too sure on how he fits into the story. Should he be James' current boyfriend, and James and Carlos cheat on Kendall and Logan with each other? Or . . . maybe he's Logan's original crush but got rejected, leaving Carlos as his second choice? Or how about Kendall be Carlos' friend that Carlos tries to hook James up with because he doesn't want to do anything to hurt Logan? Hmm . . . let me know what you guys think. And if you have your own ideas, let me know. **** You can tell me how you'd like the story to go, and it could be possible. ;b Well please review guys, really the best thing ever when I read one. :D**


End file.
